


Happy New Year

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Announcements, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New York, New York City, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and the Gang Travel to NY to Celebrate New Years Eve and Molly Gives Wade the Most Amazing News :)





	Happy New Year

Mark was planning a vacation to New York to see the ball drop on New Year’s Eve so he hopped onto his computer and brought the plane tickets for him and Amy, he also planned to bring along Tyler and Ethan and Mika and Wade and Molly and Kathryn. 

Amy walked into Mark’s studio “what you up to babe?” Mark smiled ear to ear and showed her the plane tickets. Amy smiled and hugged him she had always wanted to visit New York as they sadly couldn’t get a gig there for the You’re Welcome Tour. 

Mark texted everybody else the details of their tickets. Everybody was excited and started making plans and packing and all. After everybody got their tickets and everything packed. Tyler and Ethan and Mika and Kathryn all stayed over at Mark and Amy’s place as they were all flying together. Wade and Molly would meet them at the hotel in New York where they were all staying which was a few blocks from Times Square. 

So the week finally was here and everybody got their bags ready and Wade texted Mark telling him that him and Molly were already on their way to New York and would see them in a few hours. Mark texted back “okay, see you soon.” 

Everybody piled into Mark’s car and they made their way to LAX and got all ready to go and board their plane to New York. A few hours later Wade and Molly arrived in New York and was amazed by all the lights and busy streets. They got a taxi to the hotel and waited for Mark to arrive. Everybody had their own room. Mark and Amy were sharing a room. Wade and Molly had their own room, Ethan and Mika had their own room and Tyler roomed with Kathryn. 

Mark and the gang finally landed in New York and they took a taxi to the hotel and met up with Wade and Molly. Once everybody was unpacked Mark treated everybody to dinner. They were there for a whole week and still a couple of days before the New Year’s Eve bash. So a few days they went shopping and saw some Broadway shows and just had an amazing time. 

Molly has kept a secret from Wade that she will be revealing right after the ball drops. The day finally came and ti was time to head down to Times square. The gang got their party gear, glow sticks and everything. They made their way down to Times Square and it was crazy but so much fun. The guys got noticed alot but Mark and Wade and Tyler were glad to take pics and everything with every fan they met. 

The fans knew they were in New York anyway as Mark had posted pics like crazy on his instagram. Once they finally found a spot and was able to party and have an amazing night. The time came and the countdown started. At one and the ball dropped and the fireworks happened Mark kissed Amy and Molly told Wade her news, which was she was pregnant and going to have a baby and Wade was going to be a dad. 

Wade had tears in his eyes and he hugged Molly. Mark and the gang saw Wade and Molly crying and asked what was wrong. “Nothing is wrong, I’m going to be a dad!” Everybody cheered and hugged each other and some people heard near and congratulate them. After the party they went to go get some food and it was late but everybody was still wide awake so they headed back to the hotel and decided to relax. 

They still had a few more days in New York so they were all going to hang out tommrow. Amy and Mark headed back into their hotel room and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Mark stripped of his clothes and Amy did the same and they both got into bed. Mark got on top of Amy and Smiled down at her “Happy New Year Amy.” Amy smiled “Happy New Year to you to Mark, I love you.” “I love you to.” Mark entered her and they made love for the rest of the night until finally falling asleep with Amy passed out on Mark’s chest slowly falling asleep to the soft sound of Mark’s heartbeat. 

The end. Happy New Year Everybody! 

i would love to write more stories for 2019 so please send me requests :) pm me for info


End file.
